Gustos felinos
by CriXar
Summary: En un par de ocasionales interacciones con dos personas de su mundo que jamás pensó que tendrían algo en común, Marinette se entera de un curioso detalle que ambos comparten.


-Y... otra akuma menos.- sonrió Cat Noir al ver salir la mariposa blanca del amuleto de su compañera.- Misión cumplida.

-Sí, hasta que Hawk Moth transforme a alguien más.- agregó LadyBug mirando con preocupación a su alrededor. Cualquiera de las personas que se encontraban allí era una posible víctima.

-Tu positivismo es deprimente.- reclamó el superhéroe.- No es el rescate del siglo, pero creo que hicimos un buen trabajo.- aseguró deslizando su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-¿Eres siempre así de alegre?- preguntó ella liberándose de su agarre.

-Siempre que te tenga a mi lado, mi Lady.- respondió él con su habitual galancia y una reverencia. LadyBug giró sus ojos con una sonrisa. ¿Que haría con este chico? Él esperaba su respuesta, así que ella tan solo suspiró y acarició lentamente su cabello rubio, despeinándolo.

-Buen trabajo, gatito.- rió. Cat Noir sonrió encantado y dejó salir un pequeño ronroneo, confundiendo a su compañera.- ¿Acabas de...?

-Sí. Lo siento...- se disculpó él colocando una mano en su nuca, apenado.- Me gusta cuando tocan mi cabello.

-No me digas...- murmuró LadyBug.

Su trabajo como superhéroes completado. Ahora solo quedaba acabar el día como civiles...

"¿Por qué no puedo conservar la agilidad de LadyBug aún sin llevar el traje?" pensó Marinette.

Las clases de educación física ya eran una tortura por sí solas como para agregarle un "partido amistoso" de quemados. Alya y Chloe fueron quienes eligieron quien estaría en sus equipos. La primera seleccionó primero a Adrien, para hacerle el favor a su mejor amiga de colocarlos en el mismo grupo.

Pero la pobre Marinette no necesitó de la ayuda de Chloe para avergonzarse a sí misma durante el juego.

Corría como loca de un lado a otro, intentando esquivar los balones que sus contrincante lanzaban en su dirección sin piedad. Mas no sirvió de nada. Fue una de las primeras en ser eliminada.

Agotada y humillada se dejó caer en la banca, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Al contrario de cada día, esta vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Adrien no la hubiera visto.

-Hey, ¿te sientes bien?- escuchó pregunta a alguien que se acercaba.- ¿Estás herida?

-Además de los cientos de moretones que tengo que todo mi cuerpo, no lo creo.- respondió sarcástica antes de levantar su mirada y congelarse por completo al ver a Adrien de pie frente a ella.

-Jaja, sí. Este juego apesta.- rió su compañero de clase sentándose a su lado.

-¿T-Te sacaron ya?- preguntó ella extrañada de que se hubiera alejado de la cancha.

-Podría decirse.- respondió él levantando su flequillo para mostrarle el golpe de un balón en su frente.

-E-Eso debió doler.- dijo Marinette antes de reprimirse a sí misma. "¿Debió doler? ¡Claro que dolió!".

-Sí, algo.- rió el muchacho.- Solo espero no despertar con un chichón mañana.- La chica rió también, antes de dedicarle una soñadora mirada.

-Ehm... ¿Puedo?- preguntó tímidamente señalando el golpe.

-Claro.- respondió Adrien. Marinette entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos del flequillo de su compañero para levantarlo, acto que le agradó bastante a este. Cerró sus ojos e inclinó inconscientemente su cabeza en dirección a la mano de ella, soltando un suspiro. Marinette se sonrojó en un instante, luego la escena le pareció familiar.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó en susurro.

-¿Qué? Oh, lo lamento.- se disculpó él incorporándose.- Suelo perderme un poco cuando me acarician el cabello.

La chica lo miró extrañada un momento. El chico que la hacía suspirar y su, en ocasiones fastidioso, colega como superheroína compartían el mismo gusto. ¿Era esto una simple coincidencia?

-No importa. Descuida.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. El chico respondió el gesto. Tan solo unos segundos después la campana sonó.

-Bien, parece que nuestro sufrimiento por fin termina.- dijo Adrien animado al percatarse de que las clases de educación física por fin habían acabado.

-Eso parece.- agregó ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos, Marinette.- se despidió él con una encantadora sonrisa. La muchacha tan solo pudo hacer un gesto de despedida con sus manos y colocar una sonrisa tonta mientras lo veía irse.

-Él... ¿sabe mi nombre?- chilló para si misma, olvidando por completo todo el asunto del cabello.

 ** _Sé que falta mucho para su estreno en latinoamérica, pero comencé a ver esta serie con subtítulos hace poco ¡y me fascinó! Creo que la relación Adrien/Cat Noir y Marinette/LadyBug será algo divertido de ver mientras transcurra la historia. En fin, la serie me encanta y espero que les encanten los fics que haré de ella. ;)_**


End file.
